Precious Gem
by MeijiPencil
Summary: Genderbend AU. "Geez, why do they keep bothering me? I'm already 12!" I thought to myself, bringing my arms to cover my eyes as I closed them. "Do they think I'm weak? Is that why…." I sat up quickly, shaking my head "No, no, no, they're just worried for me, that's it!" I thought as I nodded my head.
1. Precious Gem

**Precious Gem**

* * *

 **Stellar's POV:**

Gathering my thoughts I get off the bed and run towards the stairs, "huh?" I voice aloud as I slip over my left foot and start leaning forwards off the edge, "Oh no!" I yell, bracing myself for impact."Ahhhh! Ooophm-" I scream before landing in someone's warm embrace. "Hmmm…" I groan in discomfort, slowly removing my arms that were bracing my head and look up before I see the blank face of Garnet. Stars lit up in my eyes, "Garnet!"

"Stellar, how many times do I have to tell you to be careful, what if you injured yourself?" A deep, baritone voice spoke out.

"But I didn't! That's all that matters!" I say, smiling as I pump my fist in the air, away from Garnet's face.

Garnet sighs as he puts me down, "Just be careful next time, ok? It would make me sad to see my little princess hurt." He said ruffling my long puffy hair.

I grin up at Garnet, before running up to him and hugging his long, muscular legs. He kneeled down to return the hug. Just then a tall, lithe, elegant man and a semi-muscular, average height, careless man came in. Gasping in happiness I release Garnet's leg before running up to the other two gems. Kneeling down, they both open up their arm before I reached destination and jumped into their embrace.

"Pearl! Amethyst! How did your mission go?" I asked, nuzzling my face in Pearl's neck, then moving my head to reciprocate my action to Amethyst. I felt two hands stroke my hair, before I pulled out there embrace, just enough so I can look at them. As I wait for an answer, silence stood between us before Amethyst broke it. Snatching me out of Pearl's arms, he fully encased my torso and spun me around the room as I giggled.

"That's the first question you ask Kiddo?" Amethyst asked in a teasing tone, before setting me down and releasing the embrace to settle both his hands on my shoulder. "It was so easy! We literally just went in there and defeated the little buggers before they even had time to think!"

"Well actually, it's not as exaggeratingly easy as you make it sound. And there called Krillers, not buggers. But it was a successful mission nonetheless Stellar, you didn't have to worry that much!" Pearl immediately said after Amethyst, walking over to us before picking me up and cradling me in his arms. Smiling, he kissed my forehead before I broke out in giggles and I tangled my arms around his neck.

"Way to be a mood killer, ugh!" Amethyst said in an irritated tone before walking towards the fridge.

"Well all that matters is that you guys are safe." Garnet said, putting his hand on top of my head and ruffling it affectionately.

"That's right! You guys are safe! Let's eat now to celebrate!" I scream, pumping both hands into the air as I squirm in Pearl's hold. Letting me down, I run off to the kitchen and stand next to Amethyst who was in front of the fridge. He was already shoving things down his throat. "Hmmm… Which one should I prepare?" I contemplated aloud, tapping my chin with my finger, face scrunching up as I try to decide. A lightbulb basically dinged in my head as I caught my eyes on a couple of small boxes in the corner of the fridge, "This one!"

Pulling out a box of instant taco shells, package of raw beef, ready-set-prepared lettuce, and salsa out of the fridge, I set it out on the counter. "Let's have tacos!" I scream enthusiastically, as I wave my hand to capture Garnet and Pearl's attention who seemed like they were in a deep conversation to notice.

"Come on Kiddo, they're probably talking about something important, I'll help you." Amethyst said smiling down to me. He stood next to me as he started to unpackage the beef, and I just smiled as I gave one more glace over to the other gems direction before fully focusing on preparing the food.

"Ok, let's set up these shells!" I say, pulling my hair back into a low-ponytail. I place 4 plates in a row onto the counter before unpackaging the taco shells and placing them on. "Amethyst do you need help?" I ask, looking over to him as he kneads the meat in a metal bowl.

"Yeah, you cook these after I'm done. I always burn them!" Amethyst says, as he furrows his eyebrows in concentration.

"Yes sir!" I said, smiling as I glance at Pearl and Garnet who were still in a conversation. Sighing, I wonder whether we have cheese before walking back to the fridge and scanning over the food we had leftover. "Hmmm, where is it? I thought we had some left." Seeing no cheese, I just shrug my shoulders before saying out loud, "Well seems were going to have cheeseless tacos for tonight," before walking back over to the counter where Amethyst was just finished with kneading the meat.

"Here ya go. Don't burn it!" Amethyst says, handing the bowl over to me and then rinsing his hands under the sink. After drying off his hands using his pant, he puts both his arms behind his head, and walks over to the other 2 gems.

Setting the bowl beside the stove next to me, I get a pan to set the meat on. Placing down the pan, I set the heat onto medium-high. Pouring on the meat, I take a spatula and just wait until the pan warms up. A few minutes pass before I hear a small sizzle and I look at the pan; there was small steam escaping the meat before I started to stir around the meat to cook all of it so it was brown.

"Hey princess, everything going good over here?" I hear a baritone voice behind me, as arms wrap around my waist and a chin rests on top of my head.

"Mmmhmm, I'm almost done. Just a few more minutes of cooking then it's done!" I say, not taking my eyes off the meat. "Can you get me some salt and pepper Garnet? Pretty please!" I say, staring up at Garnet who was staring down at me. He moved away from his position, before coming back with the ingredients I asked for and setting it down beside the stove before going back to his original spot. "Thank you!"

"Like I could ever say no." Garnet says, kissing the top of my head, then just staring at the pan as I finish seasoning the meat.

Giggling, I turn off the stove, "So what were you talking about?" I ask as I move the pan to the next cooker, to avoid burning the meat. Turning around, I look up at Garnet as he releases his embrace and picks up the pan.

"Nothing important." Garnet says nonchalantly, walking over to the counter where the plates are, carrying the pan and a spoon along the way to fill the tacos with.

"You always say that." I murmuring under my breath, pouting before following behind Garnet.

After filling the taco with meat, I move over to the counter and place the already shredded lettuce on top of the meat and then finishing it off with salsa.

"Done!" I scream, as I give everyone their own plates, then sitting down on a nearby stool. "Come on, you guys sit down too!" I said hurriedly, patting on the seat next to me. Garnet took a seat next to me, Pearl on the opposite side of the counter in front of me, and Amethyst in front of Garnet.

As soon as everyone sat down, I started to bite into the taco. "Mmmm! So good!" I say, closing my eyes in delight, as my gem starts to glow a little from under the table. "Tacos are truly a gift to this world, don't you agree?" I say, opening my eyes as I look at the other gems who just looked at me affectionately. "What?"

Garnet picks me up and places me on his lap, then moves his plate over to pull my plate in front of me. Wrapping one arm around my waist, he picks up his taco with his unoccupied hand and starts eating. I just resumed eating, this happened pretty often so I wasn't that shocked anymore. Soon enough the other 2 gems were eating, Pearl eating as delicately as ever, while Amethyst shoved the whole plate down his throat and burped loudly.

"That totally hit the spot. Tacos are truly a treasure, just like the other hundreds of food you like to call treasure." Amethyst says, kicking his feet onto the counter away from the food, with his hands behind his head.

"Ugh, Amethyst, have some manners, don't you see were eating this delicious human food that Stellar made?" Pearl says, turning away from Amethyst, continuing to eat with delicate bites.

"Well, I'm glad you guys liked it!" I basically chirped, finishing off the last few bites left to my taco. Snuggling my back to Garnet's hard torso, I just enjoyed the warmth that he was emitting as his grip around my waist tightened ever so slightly.

As everyone started to finish off their food, having light banter here and there, I look up to Garnet who hasn't said anything at all.

"Urmmm, Garnet, are you ok?" I ask, fiddling with my fingers.

The room silenced, Garnet finishing his taco with one final bite before wiping his hands and mouth with a napkin. Then reciprocating the action to my face with a new napkin. After placing down the dirty napkin onto the counter, he broke the silence with a nonchalant tone.

"I'm… Fine…" he said, taking out the hair tie that was in my hair, then brushing it out to get out all the tangles.

"Are you sure?" I ask, stopping his hand that was in my hair by holding it, bringing it down close to my chest and looking up to him with a worried gaze.

Garnet sighed before he gave out a small smile, then moving his hands to encase me as best as he could. "I'm fine, sorry for worrying you."

My face furrowed even more than it already was, as I tightened my hand around his. "Stop lying to me, what's wrong?" I ask, looking down onto my lap.

"Stellar, it's not impor-" Garnet starts before I cut him off.

"Yes it is!" I basically scream, "If something is bothering you, I want to know!" I squirm in his hold, jumping down off the stool to face him. "Stop trying to hide things from me, I'm not weak! I can handle these things!"

"No, you're not weak. But I honestly don't think it's important for you to know, it's too dangerous for you princess. Ok?" Garnet said in a calming voice. Getting off his stool, he kneels down to my height and places his hand on my cheek, rubbing his thumb back and forth comfortingly.

Looking down at my feet, I frown. "I'm sorry Garnet, I didn't mean to yell." I said, feeling guilty.

"It's ok, maybe you need some sleep. Maybe that's why you're a little grumpy." Garnet replies, getting up from his position and taking my hand in his to lead me to my bed.

I still stared at my feet as I followed behind Garnet, "yeah, I guess," I whisper under my breath.


	2. Kindle the Thoughts

**Kindle the Thoughts**

* * *

 **Stellar's POV:**

The vivid memory attacked me as I tried for the 4th time that night to close my eyes and drift off to dream world. I opened my eyes to stare at the ceiling, staring off to blank space before turning my head a little to see Garnet next to me, then to my other side where Amethyst and Pearl were. Soft breathing was the only audible sound coming from their unconscious bodies. "Stop trying to hide things away from me!" was all I could hear resound in my mind as I lightly groaned. Feeling guilt attack me left from right. I turned my head towards Garnet once more and stared at him as his chest fell and expanded again, then reciprocating the action. Gathering my thoughts, I nod my head in confirmation to myself.

"Garnet?" I whispered as I turned around in his hold around my waist. Careful not to wake up the other 2 gems beside me. "Garnet?" I whisper a little louder, poking his face softly to wake him up.

"Hmm? Why are you awake?" Garnet asked, slightly slurring his words. Tightening the hold around me, and pulling me closer to tuck my head under his chin. "Are you still bothered about our talk?"

"Noooo…. Ok, yes." I said in hesitation, circling my arms around his midsection, burying my face in his neck. "Garnet… Why won't you tell me things? I want to know too… I want to protect you guys if something is bothering you. Were family aren't we? Shouldn't we tell each other everything?"

"Princess, look at me." Garnet said, loosening his hold on me so I could scoot back a little to look up at him.

Backing up from his embrace, but still hugging his midsection, I looked up to see three different colored eyes staring down at me, with a small smile on Garnet's face. He moved his arm that was not under me and pulled any hair strands that was covering my face away. There was only soft breathing audible from the other 2 gems, as he cupped my cheek and softly stroked it with his thumb. Like he did whenever I felt down, he knew it made me calmer.

"You are precious Stellar, to innocent, naïve, immaculate. I see so many things that can harm you in the future, and with that in mind, I fear that one day, we won't have all of this. Me not having anyone to protect, not having anyone to call my little princess, not having anyone to make me smile. I want to do what's best for you, not hurt you." Garnet said softly, observing my emotions carefully.

"I know, but it feels like… I'm too weak… Too weak to protect you guys, to even protect myself. I know I can't control my powers that well, but I want to help too! I don't want to be useless…" I said, murmuring the last part, looking down at my hand that was near my chest.

Garnet made a little confirmation noise before pulling me back close to his chest, then moved his hand to brush through my hair. He tucked me back under his chin, and continued his actions for a few minutes before breaking the silence.

"So, this is what it's about." Garnet said softly, tilting his head downwards to place his lips on the top of my head. Then scooting his head back upwards just a little to make a coherent sentence. "Why do you think your weak Stellar?"

"That's because! Because…. I never help you, you barely let me go on missions with you, and even when you do, I just get attacked or stand there and watch you guys. And if I do get attacked, you guys have to protect me all the time." I whispered, frowning as vivid memories bombard my mind. I whimper before burying my face in Garnet torso, tears slowly building up in my face, as I struggle to hold them back. "I really am useless…" I think to myself.

"Have you ever thought about the times where you saved us?" Garnet asked, continuing to brush through my hair.

Looking up quickly, I stare at Garnet who just looked forward at nothing in particular. "Ummm, no." I reply shyly, reclining my neck back into its original position in Garnet's torso.

"I thought not. Stellar, what you're feeling right now is insecurity. A human emotion where you feel uncertainty, anxious in a sense, and unconfident. It's not uncommon for people your age. Honestly though, even if you were useless, as you say you are, do you think we would love you any less?" Garnet asks nonchalantly.

"I guess not…" I said, as a tear escaped my eye, then another until it finally burst. Tears poured out my eyes, while I started to sniffle. "I just want to be able to protect you guys too."

Garnet kissed the top of my head lightly before saying, "you already are protecting us. From the sadness that would follow if you weren't here."

He stopped stroking my hair, and reclined his arm from under me before slowly ascending into a sitting position. I just look at him in confusion, before I see him reaching for a box of tissues that was on the shelf behind the bed. Pulling out a couple from the box, he reached for me to pull me up into a sitting position, then pulled me to sit in his lap before dabbing away my tears that were quickly rushing down my face. He continued to do this until my tears died down, and it slowed. During the entire thing, he rocked me back and forth and rubbed my back comfortingly, while humming a quiet tune that was audible for only me and him. Now that only one or two tears were coming down, and not a full stream, Garnet began again.

"Think about the time where you protected us with you bubble and your shield. Does that not mean anything to you? We could have been a sticky situation if it wasn't for you, you provide all the protection we need. Even if you don't see it for yourself, you are our little shield that protects us from harm. You do a lot more than you think princess." Garnet said, dabbing away the final tears that ran down my cheek with a new tissue.

"Then I'm not useless?" I asks, crawling off his lap and turning my body to stare up at Garnet.

"I don't know where you came up with the idea in the first place." Garnet said, extending his hand to ruffle the top of my hair.

Grabbing his hand that was extended, I hold it with both hands before pulling it down to my chest and holding it near my chest before I smile up to him. Garnet lightly smiled back before taking his unoccupied arm, wrapping it around my waist, and dragging me down with him back onto the bed.

"Garnet, am I really useful?" I asks, staring up at Garnet with hopeful smile on my face.

"Of course you are cutie-pie." Garnet replies, taking his hand out of my hold and poking my nose softly. "You are our shield, and our sunshine. What would we do without you?"

I grin even bigger, before hugging Garnet midsection and nuzzling my face into his hard torso. After a few seconds, I stop, and move up a little until I'm tucked underneath his chin. Closing my eyes, I smile as I feel solid arms wrap around my waist in a protective hold, and squirming to turn his body towards me in a more comfortable position.

"I love you Garnet, I'm sorry I doubted you and myself. But you never answered my question, what did you talk about with Pearl?" I asked, eyes still closed as I begin to yawn.

"That's for another day, now sleep my little princess. We'll talk about it tomorrow, ok?" Garnet replies softly, stroking my hair in long strides.

"Mmkay" I reply, barely coherent with one word as I start to doze off, sleep overtaking me. Snuggling a little closer to Garnet, I finally fall asleep, not noticing two pair of eyes staring at me from the back.

* * *

 **No One's POV:**

"Are you ever going to tell her?" Amethyst asked, scooting closer to Stellar. Arm supporting his head as he stared down to her, as she breathed softly in her sleep.

"Maybe, maybe not." Garnet said, staring down to the girl in his arms as he continued to stroke her hair.

Pearl sat up as he got up out of bed and walked towards the stairs. "Don't. It'll only put her in danger." he said as he slowly descended down the stairs.

"Of course you would say that." Amethyst said, turning his body to lay flat on the bed without hitting the two gems beside him. Putting both hand behind his head, arching one knee up and preparing to sleep once more.

"I will do whatever is necessary for her, if she wants to know, I can't stop it." Garnet said.

"Then don't tell her, if you know what's necessary, it'll destroy her!" Pearl hissed out from downstairs, but not loud enough to wake up the sleeping occupant.

"I know…" Garnet murmured under his breath, closing his eyes once more before fully encasing Stellar into his hold, pulling a blanket over the two of them. "I promised, didn't I…"

Sighing, Garnet slowly fell asleep, and hoped that the visions of Stellar wouldn't assault him as he slept. He has seen her death more than enough times, he didn't need to imagine what might happen if he got his hands on her.

"I love you, my precious gem." Garnet murmured under his breath, sleep soon enough claiming him.

* * *

Hey Guys! ~

I wanted to thank you for reading my story, even if its some of you! I'm glad you guys are enjoying, or just passing by, Lol.

Kufufu, I left it on a cliffhanger! (≧▽≦) I'm so evil (Your really not...) *Cry in corner*

Please wait for the next update! ~ I'll be on it like white on rice!


	3. Instruments to Your Heart

**Instruments to Your Heart**

* * *

 **One Week after Incident**

 **Stellar's POV:**

"Pearl!" I yelled, getting no response. "Pearl!" still no response, "PEARL!"

"Stellar! Are you ok?! What's wrong?" Pearl asked frantically, as he ran up the stairs, surveying the area left and right before setting his eyes on me. "I came here as quick as I could, what's wrong?" he asked, kneeling down in front of me at the edge of my bed.

"Oh, I was just wondering whether you wanted to watch Dogcopter 2 with me! It's a shame if I have to watch it alone, don't ya think!" I said excitedly, looking up expectantly up to Pearl.

Pearl sighed before rubbing his temples, "Stellar, please don't yell like that next time. I thought we were under attack," he said, closing his eyes as he sighed once more.

"I'm sorry, I thought we could hang out together. We haven't really had a day where it's just been us two, so I went and borrowed this movie from Sadie." I said, smiling sheepishly as I fiddled with my fingers, looking towards the ground. "It's ok if you're busy, I understand if you want to leave."

Pearl looked down at me momentarily before getting up on his feet and walking over to the DVD case that was discarded on the floor. My eyes followed him as he picked it up and opened up the case.

"Ummm, Pearl… What are you doing?" I asked nervously, now turning my body to face him as he took the DVD out of its case.

"Preparing the movie. You should go get some popcorn ready, I'll set up the seating arrangements." Pearl said nonchalantly, pressing the open button on the TV to put the DVD in.

Before the movie could start, Pearl paused it before looking at me.

"Well, aren't you going to get popcorn?" Pearl asked with a smile, turning to my bed before proceeding to take the sheets off and putting it on the floor.

My eyes lit up, before my mouth turned into a big grin. I quickly nodded my head several times before turning quickly to prepare the popcorn, "I'm on it!" I screamed as I ran down the stairs.

"Be careful, don't hurt yourself! We have all day, no need to rush!" Pearl screamed from the top of the stairs, still preparing the seating arrangements as he took my pillows and aligned it on the front of my bed, in front of the TV.

Hearing that, I quickly rushed to get the popcorn packets out of the top cabinets. Completely disregarding Pearl's warning, only wanting to decrease the time we weren't together. Crawling up on the counter to get to the top cabinet, I hastily opened up the cabinet door and almost hit my head with the corner in the process. I looked into the open space until I finally found the desired object and grabbed it, squirming down the counter, then setting my feet on the ground. Using my unoccupied hand, I stood on my tippy-toes and hit the corner of the cabinet door to close it. Afterwards, I ran to the microwave, stumbling once or twice, and took off the plastic wrap; opening the microwave, I placed the bag in the middle and hit the 'popcorn' option, then closing the microwave and pressed start.

"Come on popcorn, pop as fast as you can!" I said, watching the bag spin round and round as it increasingly got bigger over time.

"Stellar, I'm done!" Pearl screamed from the top of the stairs.

"One moment, the popcorn only has 2 more minutes left!" I screamed back, fully focusing on the bag as the popping sounds began to fill my ears.

"Ok, be careful when you take the bag out, you could burn yourself!" Pearl screamed.

"Mmmkay!" I screamed back.

After an agonizing 3 minutes, the beautiful sound of the microwave dinged, signaling the finished product of the popcorn.

"Finally!" I whispered under my breath in a happy tone, quickly opening the microwave to grab the popcorn bag by the midsection. "Ahhh! Hot, hot, hot!" I screamed, throwing and catching the bag 3 times before dropping it on the floor and rubbing my hands together to get rid of the burning sensation.

"Stellar? Are you ok?" Pearl asked frantically, quickly coming down the stairs, running to me on his last step.

"I'm ok, I just burned my hands a little." I said, little tears stinging my eyes due to the pain.

"Geez, what did I tell you, I told you to be careful!" Pearl scolded me, before picking me and setting me next to the sink, on the counter.

"I'm sorry Pearl, I just wanted to hurry up and watch the movie with you." I said, spreading my hands to lay upwards on either of my thigh.

"I understand you want to hang out Stellar, but you need to be careful. Look what happened, I told you we had all day didn't I?" Pearl said, swiftly moving to grab a towel and running it under cold water.

After turning off the tap, Pearl stood in front of me and spreaded out the towel. Slowly, he began to descend the towel onto my hands, fully covering it before taking his hands off of the towel. I winced at the first contact, and clenched my teeth as the towel began to cover my hands. The pain was bearable, but it still stung, and Pearl noticed that. Tears stung my eyes as I bit the bottom of my lip to contain a pained cry, Pearl just stared at me worriedly, sad because he couldn't do anything to help. Looking up, I met Pearl's eyes before I felt a pang of guilt hit me, it was my fault he looked worried.

"Pearl, don't worry, it didn't hurt that bad!" I said, voice slightly quivering as I smiled up to him. A tear escaping my eye before I quickly moved my hand to wipe it off. But it never met its destination.

Pearl grabbed my wrist just before it met my face and gently pulled it up to meet his mouth, before softly kissing inner side of my hand. Afterwards, he just rested it on his lips and took his unoccupied hand to cup my face, using his thumb to wipe away my tear. His thumb lingering on my face, staring into my eyes before he broke the silence.

"Stellar, I'm sorry." Pearl said, as he pulled away from my hand a little to speak.

"Pearl, this wasn't your fault, it was all mines!" I said, eyebrows furrowing at the thought of him thinking he was guilty for her carelessness. "I should be the one saying sorry!"

"I'm not just talking about this, I'm talking about me being busy." Pearl said, sighing as he took his hand off my face and gently placed my hand back under the towel. Turning his head, he stare at the floor before continuing. "Stellar, have I been ignoring you?"

"What….Pearl, what are you talking about? Why would you say something like that?" I asked, eyes widening in disbelief, wanting so badly to cup his face and make him face me.

"Isn't that why you want to hang out, because you feel ignored?" Pearl said in a mellow tone, still staring at the floor with a glum face.

"No! It's because…. I miss you…" I said hesitatingly.

"I thought so…" Pearl said depressingly, about to make his way to leave, before I realized what I said and quickly stopped him.

"Wait! That's not what I meant!" I screamed, squirming off the counter and running to Pearl, dropping the towel in the process.

Pearl turned to me before raising an eyebrow, "Wh-what do you mean?" he asked in confusion.

"I meant you're busy, and I understand. I said that already. But honestly, I know it's important to save the world and things like that, but I always see you at the end of the day." I said as if I was stating the most obvious thing in the world.

"But I don't talk to you, don't you feel sad?" Pearl asked.

"I mean yeah, of course I do. But seeing you tired makes me sadder, I don't want to stress you out anymore then you already feel. Seeing you well and alive is more than enough for me!" I said, beaming up to Pearl as I met his eyes.

Pearl's eyes teared up before they started to fall one by one, his face frozen in astonishment as he stared at me.

"Ahhh! Why are you crying! Did I say something wrong! I'm sorry, don't cry!" I screamed, waving my hands in front of his face frantically, trying to say something to make him feel better.

Pearl began to laugh through his tears, and started to bend over as the laughter got louder.

"Oh gosh! I broke him!" I screamed out, quickly making my way to Pearl, grabbing hold of his biceps, and shook him as best as I could. "Snap out of it Pearl!"

I squeaked in surprise as Pearl suddenly picked me up, and spun me around the room. Pulling me close to his chest as he cradled me, tucking me under his chin as he tilted his head to the side to lay on top of my head.

"Pearl?" I asked in confusion, Pearl's laugh dying down as we were enveloped in a comfortable silence.

"Stellar, I love you." Pearl said in a warm voice, full of affection as he nuzzled his face a little against my head.

"I love you too? Are you ok?" I asked, worry lacing my words.

"Better than ever, my little gem. And also, something was wrong with what you said. You would never cause me stress, you may be a handful at times, but that just makes you winsome. Your my little stress reliever if anything, my little ball of sunshine." Pearl said softly, embracing me a little tighter.

"Winsome?" I asked in confusion, tilting my head upwards to look at Pearl's face.

"Endearing, cute, loveable, all words that describes you." Pearl said, pulling his face off my head, staring down at me as he smiled.

I blushed before turning my head away, "Not even…" I said, pouting as I heard a light chuckle, and felt small vibrations coming from Pearl.

"You're too cute." Pearl said, laughing as he made his way towards the stairs. Forgetting the popcorn entirely on the floor, but neither of us cared enough to pick it up.

"I'm not!" I shouted, staring at Pearl with a full pout, pulling my hands up to my chest. Realization hit me as I began to clench and unclench my hands, momentarily forgetting the conversation that we just had. "Look Pearl, my hands don't hurt anymore!" I said while smiling, putting my hand in front of his face as I clenched and unclenched my hands to prove my point.

Pearl just stared at me before giggling once again, "You really are too cute!" he said, bursting out In laughter as he spun around the room with me in his arms, towards the stairs.

"Pearl!" I screamed, linking my arms together around his neck as he spun around.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. You're so easy to tease." Pearl said, stopping mid spin as he finally reached the front of the stairs, then kissed my forehead as an apology.

Giggling, I kissed his cheek and snuggled into his hold as he brought me up the stairs, "Fine, I forgive you." I said softly, moving my hands to clench his shirt softly.

As we finally got up the stairs, Pearl carefully set me down on my feet, before sitting down in the nest of blankets and pillows that he arranged, opening his arms for me to climb in. Quickly I made my way towards him, and crawled into his lap, pulling his arms around me after he pulled a blanket over the both of us. Pearl took the remote that was at the edge of the bed and pressed play to the movie.

"Pearl, I love you." I said, trying to get lean back as far as I could into his embrace, nuzzling my head into his hard torso.

"I love you too, my precious gem." Pearl said softly, kissing the top of my head, as he tightened his hold ever so slightly around me.

Fully focusing on the movie, time passed and my eyes started to droop with drowsiness. Turning my body to the side to get in a more comfortable position, I leaned my head against Pearl's chest, opening and closing my eyes a few times before I let sleep claim me. Pearl just stared at me with an affectionate gaze, running his hand through my hair with one hand, and his other hand around my waist. Getting into a comfortable position, Pearl scooted forward a little bit too lean against the bed in a slight angular position where his head was not just straight.

"I guess I'm going to be stuck like this for a while." Pearl said to himself softly, chuckling quietly as he began to feel the drowsiness hit him as well. "Goodnight, my princess." Pearl whispered out, sleep overtaking his body as he slumped against the bed, holding me protectively against his chest.

* * *

 **No One's POV:**

"Hey everyone! Guess whose back!" Amethyst yelled as he came through the door with his hands behind his head.

Garnet quickly shushed him, Amethyst looking up to him in confusion.

"What?" Amethyst asked quietly.

Garnet began to walk towards the stairs and began to climb up, Amethyst following closely behind to see the ordeal. After Garnet stopped at the top of the stairs, Amethyst looked around his body and saw 2 figures snuggled up together with a movie playing on the TV. If he recalled correctly, it was named 'Dogcopter'. Garnet walked over to the pair and crouched down, picking them up simultaneously in bridal style, before gently placing them on the bed. He then went back and picked up the discarded blanket and pillow, placing the pillow under their head and covering them with the blanket. With no words exchanged, Garnet looked at Amethyst and he just nodded his head in acknowledgement as they both made their way downstairs quietly.

"Stellar…" Pearl softly mumbled in his sleep, turning his body so his arm was resting underneath Stellar head but was still encasing her, his other arm around her waist. "I'll protect you… from... him…"

* * *

Hey Guys! ~

So I procrastinated on my HW to give you guys a new chapter! (Probably not the greatest choice =-=)

I hope you guys like this chapter! It hit the 2,000 word mark! Yeah! Lets have a little celebration in our imagination.

I hope you guys enjoy, hopefully I'll be updating on Friday and Saturday! ("Hopefully") Please continue to support this story, I'm honestly grateful for all you guys who have took your time to read or just passed by. Lol.

Have a beautiful morning or night, depending on your time zone. I hope you have a wonderful day ~


	4. Free Spirits on the Loose

**Free Spirits on the Loose**

* * *

 **Stellar's POV:**

Blackness was all I could see, turning my head right to left, I tried to find a source of light.

"Stellar…" An ominous voice echoed, turning my head at any direction to catch a glimpse of the person, but proved to be futile. "Stellar…"

"Hello? Garnet? Pearl? Amethyst?" I yelled out frantically, hoping for an answer. "Is anyone there?!"

"Stellar… Here." The enigmatic voice said, echoing as it got closer.

Giving up on seeing anything, I began to run blindlessly in the dark, hoping to find an exit in the process. "Who are you?!" I called out, cupping my hands around my mouth so it was louder. "Show yourself!"

The ominous voice began to chuckle in a low tone, almost as if it was mocking me. Quickly stopping in my run, I skid to a stop and check my surroundings again. Cupping my hands around my mouth I began –

"Where are y-" I screamed before being cut off abruptly.

"I'm right here princess." A voice whispered in my ear, as I felt a powerful presence behind me, undoubtedly bigger than me.

A light began to shine from an unknown source as my eyes widened, I began to lower my hands from my mouth and slowly turn my body to face the being. "You…" I whispered out unconsciously, bending my neck up at an odd angle just to see a large figure that was bigger than Garnet. "Ummm…. Wh-who? H-hi?" I said nervously, not able to form a coherent sentence due to astonishment from the figure that towered over me.

"Hahahahaha! And here I thought, getting a warmer welcome from my favorite gem. Or should I say…." The figure said smirking down to me before moving his face down close to mine, "my favorite Rose."

Widening my eyes, I began to back up slowly, still looking up at the figure who seemed to have a dangerous aura around him. Then quickly turning my body, I made a run for it but didn't make it far before long, muscular arms encased my midsection.

"Let me go!" I said, eyes closed as I struggled in the person's hold. Thrashing around with my full strength, but the hold didn't budge, not even once. "Garnet!" I screamed, reaching my arms out as I continued to struggle, "Pearl!" kicking my legs, "Amethyst!" pulling on his arms around me to at least loosen his grip.

"My little flower, why are you scared of me? I'm not a bad person you know." The figure said in a fake sad tone, before one of his arms moved down to my bellybutton where my gem was and rested his finger on it before tapping it several times with his index finger. "Or maybe, your scared that I'll smash this little gem of yours." He whispered teasingly in my ear.

"Stop it! Who are you?!" I screamed, continuing to thrash in his hold.

The person retracted his hand before he moved both his arms to turn my body to face him, lifting me so I was face to face with him. "I am the person who's going to kill you my precious little flower. You and everything you love. The very ground you walk on, I am going to destroy your planet." He said smiling sweetly, malicious intent behind it.

"W-wh-what do you mean? W-why?" I asked stuttering, fear in my eyes that stared at the man who seemed very intent on completing his goals.

"You'll know soon enough, it seems like your leaving soon. But till the time comes, I hope you're prepared. My name is Jasper by the way, try not to forget it. Or try to get it out of your head if you can." Jasper said, setting me down on my feet before turning and leaving as he laughed. Entering the darkness once again as the light began to dim lower and lower.

"W-wait!" I said hesitatingly, reaching my hand out to the retreating figure. "Wait!"

Running after Jasper, the laugh echoed as he just seemed to go further and further away from my grasp. It seemed as if my efforts were completely useless as the darkness began to close in on me and Jasper was gone out of my sights. Now running further and further away from the darkness, it began to engulf me slowly. Whimpering, I began to struggle as I pushed my legs against the ground to run faster, but soon enough my whole body was engulfed by darkness.

"Stop! No!" I screamed out, as I reached my hand out to the single last light source that then died as my hand was the last part of my body that was engulfed by the darkness.

"Bye, my beautiful Rose." A sound resounded through the darkness as began to fall into emptiness that seemed endless, closing my eyes as I fell unconscious.

* * *

Clutching my throat, I gasped for air as I snapped open my eyes and I was in Pearl's arms who was asleep, and breathing softly. Sitting up quickly, with Pearl's arms loosely around my waist as I surveyed the area, turning my head left to right multiple times. My chest raising and falling at a rapid pace as I tried to calm my breathing down. Realizing I was in my house, my breathing rate began to fall to a normal pace, as I placed my hand on my gem and touched it softly. Breathing in an air of relief, I began to chuckle quietly to myself.

"Just a dream. It was just a dream… Just a…." I murmured to myself, clutching at my gem harder as I placed my other hand on my forehead. "Right?"

Putting down my hand on my forehead, I turned my head to the window and noticed it was still dark out. Then turning my head towards downstairs, there was no one there. Turning to the TV, there was one or two pillows scattered and the Dogcopter 2 DVD case that was discarded on the floor.

"Stellar?" a groggy voice called from beside me. "What are you doing up?" Pearl asked in confusion, slowly getting up as he rubbed his eyes and focused into my eyes afterwards.

"Oh! Ummm, nothing! It was just a bad dream! That's all!" I said in a high pitched tone, smiling sheepishly with my eyes closed as I released my hold on my gem and moved it to rub the back of my head. "I'm sorry for waking you up."

Pearl looked at me unconvincingly as he raised an eyebrow, "Uh-huh, what was this nightmare about?" he asked in a slightly concerned tone.

"Nothing! It was about a gigantic cat eating me! Absolutely nothing else!" I said, laughing in an obviously fake tone but hoped it was enough to trick Pearl.

Opening my eyes, I saw Pearl staring at me with a worried gaze. "Hehehe…" I tried laughing again, but died down as I looked away from Pearl's stare. It was short lasted before his hand took a hold of my chin and tilted it up so I couldn't turn away. Moving my eyeballs, I tried to not make any direct eye contact towards him.

"Look at me. Please." Pearl said quietly in a desperate tone.

Slowly moving my eyeballs to focus in on Pearl, I noticed his eyebrows furrowed and mouth turned downwards into a frown, his face showing evident worry as he stared down at me.

"Why are you lying?" Pearl whispered.

"I'm… not lying…" I said unconfidently, hesitating between my words as I observed Pearl face go into a little worried to major worried.

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't mind me getting Garnet?" Pearl asked.

Eyes widening, I shook my head back in forth as best as I could in protest. "Please! No! I'll tell you! Just don't get Garnet!"

Pearl nodded his head in confirmation, retracting his hand from my face as he turned his body towards me and waited for me to talk. After telling Pearl the entire story, purposely leaving out Jasper name and what he said, I observed his face carefully as I waited for him to say something.

"So, it seemed real you say." Pearl said, deep in thought as he stared at me. "Hmm, who was the person? Did you get a name?"

"Ughhh, n-" I began, but was cut off.

"Don't lie to me." Pearl added in quickly with a demanding tone.

"Jasper…" I murmured under my breath as I stared down at my hands.

"Who?" Pearl asked, leaning closer to me.

"Jasper." I said a little louder.

"Who?" Pearl asked once again, feeling a bit irritated. "Come on Stellar, speak up!"

"Jasper! His name was Jasper!" I said loudly, staring up at Pearl as my eyes widened, realization hitting me as I quickly apologized. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…"

Pearl eyes were widened as he watched me ramble, noises tuning out. Millions of thoughts running through his head as one thought clicked.

"Jasper? Stellar, did you just say Jasper?!" Pearl asked frantically, putting both hands on my shoulder as he shook me back and forth lightly.

"Yes." I said as my voice vibrated due to the shaking.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Pearl said repeatedly to himself, retracting his hands off my shoulder as he got off the bed and began to pace back and forth.

"Ummm, Pearl? What's wrong?" I asked worriedly. "Do you know him?"

Pearl abruptly stopped his pacing as he stared down at me with wide eyes. Then leaning down, he opened his arms.

Tears slowly fell down my face as I stood on the bed and ran towards him to jump into his arms. After steadying himself, Pearl encased me in his arms as he stroked my hair with one arm and held me with the other as he bounced himself gently to comfort me. Tears streamed endlessly down my face as I recalled the dreams rushing back to me, recalling the feeling of wanting to cry but held it in.

"It was so scary!" I said, voice breaking and cracking as I buried my face in Pearl's neck. "You weren't there, and, and… He said you guys would die, he said he would smash my gem, and destroy earth. I couldn't do anything, I was trying to escape but h-he was to strong!"

"Shhhh, its ok, your safe now." Pearl said in a soothing tone.

"Pearl, he said he would kill everything I loved. That meant you, and Garnet, and Amethyst, and Mommy. I didn't know what to do!" I said, pulling my face away from his neck to stare at him, face scrunching up as I tried to calm my tears but failed.

Pushing my head back in his neck with his hand that was stroking my hair, he rubbed circles on my back and continued to bounce gently, humming a light tune. I clutched his shirt as I began to whimper and poured out every emotion I was feeling in form of tears. It was like this for 15 minutes until my tears finally stopped as I my hands hanged loosely on either side of Pearl and my face tucked in his neck. Closing and opening my eyes, I whimpered as I made an effort to keep myself awake, afraid of what might happen if I did fall back asleep.

"Sleep princess." Pearl said softly. "I'll be right here, promise." He said, smiling, even though I couldn't see it.

"Pearl… Stay… Please…" I whispered out softly, before I fell unconscious, one final tear escaping my eyes and landing on Pearl's hand.

"I promise my gem, till the end. Forever." Pearl said frowning, as he made his way down the stairs and turned to walk towards the temple's gate. Walking carefully to not stir me from my slumber.

Arriving in front of the temple gate, it formed the entryway to his room. Pearl looked down at me, watching my chest expand and fall before entering.

Looking towards his room and beginning to walk in, he said final words before the gate disappeared, "I'll protect you from him, even if it means getting smashed in the process." Light disappearing as the temple gate reverted back to its original form.

* * *

Hey guys ~

I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! My computer was broken on the days I promised to update for you guys, and I just got it fixed today!

I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter, we finally know who the person is! (Yayyyy!)

I'm sorry if you guys were already expecting that... =-=

Thank you everyone who has been supporting the story or just passing by, you guys mean the world to me! I hope you guys are highly anticipating the next chapter, I won't try to spoil anything, but... (If your a major Amethyst fan) "Who said that!"

Hehehe, I'm crazy. But I hope you have a beautiful night or day, depending on your time zone. And have a amazing day, try not to trip over any bananas, it hurts! (I would know...)


	5. Purr and Someone Will Answer

**Purr and Someone Will Answer**

* * *

 **Amethyst POV:**

A sigh escaped my lips as I looked up at the slowly darkening sky. I blinked my eyes once, then twice, and finally closed my eyes to enjoy the breeze that nature offered. Snapping my eyes open, I pulled out my whip from my gem then pulled it back over my head to snap it at the target in front of me. Just before I could swing my whip forward, I heard a faint call of my name.

"Have I gone crazy?" I thought to myself, hand still high with the whip in my hand as I shook my head and refocused.

"Amettthhhhyyysssttt!" A faint call from afar came again, this time a little closer than it was previously.

Sighing, I slowly reclined my hand back to my side, "Ughhhhh….. WHAT?!" I screamed, feeling irritated that my training session was interrupted.

My whip slowly disappeared into thin air as I just crossed my arms, and tapped my foot impatiently to see the oncoming person that I was waiting to yell at. After a few seconds, I could hear heavy footsteps that were coming at a rapid pace.

"Amethyst, help me!" A familiar voice yelled, which got me to slowly recline my arms down to my side.

"Wait a second, is that-" I thought aloud, before being cut off by another scream.

"AMETHYST!" The voice yelled, loud and clear as I saw a humongous, one-eyed, crystalized cat with a figure in its tail hold, approaching his direction.

"Oh crap…" I began running towards the approaching figure that was all too familiar. "Stellar!"

* * *

 **Stellar's POV:**

I don't know what went wrong. One moment I was playing with M.C Bear-Bear and Lion, then a hard tail wrapped around my waist and pulled me into the temple gate. Not even giving me time to blink, I was in the burning room, and I was gently set on the floor near the magma in the middle of the room. Looking up, I was staring into the eye of a huge crystalized cat that was staring down at me, with a slightly tilted head, tail swinging back and forth behind it.

"Ughhh…" I continued to stare, still unable to process what happened before it clicked. "Ahhh!"

I fell back on my butt, wincing at the slight impact. My scream apparently set off the cat, as it slowly backed up and looked around for any danger, focusing its eyes on me once again afterwards. Hesitantly, it walked up to me and stopped just before it got into my personal space.

"Ummm... Hi?" I bent my neck up to see the towering cat that obviously meant no harm, I hope.

The cat suddenly dropped down in front of me to lay down, causing the room to slightly shake. Closing its eye, it leaned its head down softly on its arms, and just made a soft, yet deep purring noise. Cautiously, I got up on my feet, hesitating before slowly walking up to the cat.

"I-I'm going to touch you now. Definitely not hurting you…" I said, looking at the huge cat up and down before extending my hand to touch its snout, hovering over it.

The cat opened its eye before closing it again and leaning its head forwards to close the distance between its snout and my hand. Softly nuzzling into my hand, before stilling.

"Ha… Hahaha" I chuckled softly, before getting closer to the cat and petting it softly, moving my hand up to feel its smooth crystalized face. "Are you a boy?"

The cat made a soft purring noise before nuzzling into my hand deeper, poking out its tongue to lick me. In this case, its head is taller than me, so just one lick and I was all slimy.

Chuckling, I wiped off the wet slime. "Eww, gross." I said in between laughing. "Hmmm, why don't I name you Sebastian?"

The cat just opened its eye again before purring softly, leaning his head forward to nudge my side gently.

"Sebastian it is!" I said smiling, rubbing his snout with one hand, and further near the side with my other hand.

I closed the distance between me and his face as I hugged him as best as I could while still petting him. Closing my eyes, I just enjoyed the vibrations coming from the soft purring of Sebastian. His tail curled around his body and mines, pulling me closer to him, if that was even possible, nuzzling his head against my face. Suddenly, he raised his head and surveyed the area before getting up and turning towards the exit.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly, standing behind one of his hind legs.

Suddenly, I heard my named called. "Stellar!" Pearl and Garnet jumped in the room, armed as if there was an enemy.

"Garnet! Pearl!" I said excitedly, slowly walking to the side of Sebastian. "Guys this is-"

"Stellar, get away from that thing!" Pearl yelled as he pointed his spear towards Sebastian.

"Wait guys, what are you doing? Put your weapons down!" I said, scooting closer to the towering cat.

"Stellar, get away from it!" Garnet yelled.

"He's harmless! Don't hurt him!" I yelled, putting my hands out in front of me to signal them to stop. "Garnet, Pearl, its o-"

Sebastian suddenly wrapped his tail around my midsection before pulling me up into the air and began snarling at Garnet and Pearl, getting into a defensive position. Reflexively, I placed both my hands on his tail and just looked down at the two figures who now seemed small.

"Sebastian, don't hurt them! Their my friends!" I said quickly, brushing my hands against his fur in a comforting manner.

Sebastian just looked back at me, and flattened his ears against his head.

"It's ok." I said softly.

Before I could even think about it, a spear was lodged into Sebastian's leg, and a pained cry yowled out, slowly shaking me as Sebastian stepped back and focused in on Pearl. Hissing out, it began to lower itself towards the ground and jumped over Garnet and Pearl, into the exit.

"Sebastian, wait a second!" I cried out, which fell on deaf ears as Sebastian continued to run into the wall of the living room, towards outside.

Creating a huge hole in the wall, Garnet and Pearl soon followed where Sebastian ran off with me. Sebastian continued to run down the slope, down to the beach where Amethyst was about to start training.

* * *

 **Amethyst POV:**

Running towards Stellar, I noticed Garnet and Pearl in her tow with their weapons out.

"Looks like the big guns are coming out!" I said, getting into my wrestling persona and preparing to take the cat head on.

As the cat got closer, I buried my feet deep down into the sand and held out my arms in a way so I could at least catch one leg and trip it. _When it's unguarded, Garnet should be able to snatch Stellar up, and I'll get my training for the day!_ I thought to myself, smiling as excitement built up in me.

The cat didn't slow down as one of its leg finally made impact with my chest; muscles bulged out as I held my ground against the humongous cat and pushed the opposite direction.

"You know, for a cat your awfully strong!" I screamed, pushing the cat as hard as I could, before one of its leg gave out and its body tilted to one side before falling.

Its tail was high in the air as if it was trying to protect Stellar from the impact. Garnet jumped and landed on its tail, in front of Stellar where he forcefully pulled her out of its clutches and jumped down safely, back on the ground. Immediately, the cat got back up and got into a defensive position, turning around it focused its eye on Stellar and roared, preparing to attack Pearl and Garnet.

"Oh ho, no you don't!" I said, grabbing its tail and pulling it back away from the three other figures.

It started to snarl as it lowered its front to the ground and clawed at the sand to stay in its position, slowly using one paw to pull itself the opposite direction from where I was pulling it. But that was futile as it only gave me an opening to use the intervals where he only had one paw in the sand to pull him back further away from them. It began to whine as it just resisted as much as it could, trying to escape my hold.

"Pearl, destroy its gem! Wherever it is!" I screamed, as I stopped, holding it in place as it squirmed for freedom. Pawing in the air at Stellar's direction.

"Got it!" Pearl replied, pulling his spear out of his gem and running towards the cat before making a sharp left towards the side where he identified the gem behind his left front leg.

"Sebastian!" I heard a voice scream in a pained cry. Seeing Stellar run from Garnet, but was caught again by the midsection and brought to his chest. "Please don't hurt him, he's my friend!"

This stopped me and Pearl as Stellar just struggled futilely in Garnet's hold, to be set on the ground. I looked at the cat which was now whining, and was still pawing towards Stellar in a defeated manner, looking as if it wanted to comfort her.

"Stellar! That is a monster form home world! It's not normal!" Pearl yelled to Stellar, reclining his spear to his side.

"Well I'm not either! I already gave him a name! He was just scared." Stellar said, getting softer and softer with each sentence.

Me and Pearl looked at each other, then at Garnet, who was looking down at Stellar. Garnet walked closer to the cat, and stopped about 5 feet in front of it.

"Are you sure we can trust this thing?" Garnet asked in a nonchalant tone, with a hint of worry.

"Sebastian." Stellar corrected him.

"Ok. Are you sure we can trust Sebastian?" Garnet asked again.

Stellar just nodded her head in confirmation, and looked up at Garnet as best as she could in her position.

Sighing to myself, I smiled tiredly. _He never even had a chance against her._ I thought to myself, thinking how wrapped we are around Stellar's little finger.

* * *

 **No One's POV:**

Garnet looked back and forth at Sebastian and Stellar before making his gauntlets disappear and setting Stellar on the floor.

"Garnet!" Pearl yelled out in worry, frustrated that they wouldn't listen to him.

"Thank you!" Stellar yelled out before running towards the large cat, who was now free from the hold of Amethyst.

Sebastian quickly ran over to Stellar and wrapped his tail across her midsection, lifting her into the air in front of his face. The three gems were readily prepared to defend her if they needed to. Surprisingly enough, no harm came as Sebastian licked Stellar multiple times and nuzzled his face towards her. Laughter filled the air as Stellar just wiped away the saliva and petted the side of his face, rubbing it in a back and forth motion while hugging his face.

"Sebastian, do you want to meet my family?" Stellar asked softly, scooting away from the large cat to look in his one eye.

Sebastian hesitated for a moment before laying down slowly, head perched on his arms with Stellar still in his tail, beside his face.

"Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl! Come over here!" Stellar said excitedly, waving her hand in her direction to gather them in front of Sebastian.

Walking in front of the large cat, Pearl just laughed nervously with his spear beside him.

"H-hi…" Pearl said.

Sebastian grunted and brought me closer to his face as he lowly growled.

"Hey, stop that!" Stellar said, patting his face a few times before turning towards the gems. "Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, this is Sebastian! Sebastian, this is Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl! Get along well, Ok!" I smiled brightly, which relaxed the tense cat and gems around me.

"You sure make some weird friends kiddo!" Amethyst screamed, now in his regular form as he got closer to Sebastian. Looking up at Sebastian, Amethyst made an impressed whistle noise. "Aren't you a beauty."

"Sure is…" Pearl said hesitantly, stepping next to Amethyst, with Garnet in his tow as he stood on the other side of Amethyst.

"Do you want us to take out that spear by the way?" Amethyst screamed up to Sebastian.

Sebastian just huffed and slowly extended his arm out in front of the gems where a spear was poking out of his crystalized skin. Garnet walked over to the arm and petted the arm before muttering a small apology. Grabbing the spear with both hands, he made no hesitation to directly pull it up, out the skin, where it was lodged and threw it on the ground where it disappeared into thin air. Sebastian howled out in pain, shaking his tail a bit.

"Sebastian, are you ok?!" Stellar asked worriedly, rubbing the side of his face softly.

Sebastian just nuzzled his face in Stellar's side and whimpered. Stellar closed her eyes as she leaned into his face and whispered comforting words, trying to soothe his pain. The two were absorbed in their own world, not noticing the three gems who were a bit angry at all the attention Sebastian was getting. All three were not showing that they were jealous openly, but they knew, Sebastian was going to be a problem in the future if Stellar was this attentive towards him. They didn't mind trapping him in the burning room for a while. What Stellar didn't know, wouldn't kill her, right?

* * *

Hey Guys! ~

So, I finally updated, after like so many centuries! I'm so sorry btw, I was having family issues and life wasn't that great. But its all good now! Hopefully, things won't go to crap again and I can **UPDATE WEEKLY AGAIN!** YAYYYYY!

Thank you so much for reading or passing by, again, you guys mean the world to me. I love you guys a lot!

I might be posting a chapter tomorrow to make up for my absence, but no promises, since I can't seem to keep one... =-= (Shadddeee...)

Lol, but I hope you guys have a beautiful day or night! Depending on your time zone, and remember, if you ever feel down, just watch anime... Or dog and cat videos... Hmmm, I'm going to leave now before it gets weird. Hahaha, love you guys, bye!


	6. The Question is 'Why?

**The Question is 'Why'?**

* * *

 **Amethyst POV:**

Sighing for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, I rested my head on my hand, laying down in the sand on my side as I watched Stellar play with her new 'friend'. My stomach twisted in knots, hands itching by my side as they curled uncomfortably tight under my head. As Stellar laughter reached my ears once again, my face contorted into annoyance; turning my body to the other side to block some noise from the joy fest that was happening feet's away from me.

 _Ugh, can't they be a little quieter?!_ I thought to myself as I closed my eyes in attempt to take a nap. But more so to try to ignore the boiling feeling that was accumulating throughout my entire body as Stellar laughter once again rang through the air. _We were supposed to work on my new move today, I was gonna show her how much I improved!_

My mind went on to imagine the amazement Stellar would be in as she watched me ace my new move. Smiling to myself, I rolled onto my back with both my arms behind my back, knee arched as I got into a more comfortable position. But my eyes snapped open again as I heard a small purr and another laughter reach my ears, instantly a frown met my face. Sitting up I looked over to the large crystalized cat and Stellar who were currently playing. If playing meant throwing someone up and down with your tail repetitively.

"Hey kiddo! When are you going to be done?! We have to go look at my new move I was telling you about!" I screamed over to Stellar, with a small cheeky smile when I saw Stellar telling her cat to stop throwing her around.

I watched as Stellar was set on the ground, and ran over to me. Getting up on my feet, I brushed off the remaining sand that was on my clothes and waited expectantly as Stellar stopped right in front of me.

* * *

 **Stellar's POV:**

"Ummm Amethyst, can we do it tomorrow? I want to hang out with Sebastian today!" I said with an excited smile.

"What? We planned this since last week, remember?" Amethyst said as his smile disappeared, and was replaced with a slight frown.

"I mean I know, but I kind of just thought, since Sebastian joined our family yesterday, he has some time to get used to it here." I said, fiddling with my fingers, not noticing Amethyst hand clench up.

"So you're just going to ditch out plans for a cat you just met yesterday!" Amethyst yelled, which triggered Sebastian to walk closer to me and him.

"No, Amethyst, that's no-" I began but stopped when I heard footsteps behind me.

Seeing a large shadow cast over me, I looked up and saw Sebastian standing over me protectively while snarling in a low tone. Looking over to Amethyst, I noticed he stood his ground with his arms crossed and stared at Sebastian with an annoyed expression.

"What you stupid cat! Gonna hurt me?!" Amethyst screamed.

Sebastian roared and got into a defensive position before relaxing as I placed my hand on his front leg.

"Amethyst! Stop it!" I screamed, not looking him in the eyes as I was fully focused on calming down Sebastian, not noticing the pained look on his face.

Amethyst scoffed as he put his hands behind his head and walked away.

"Enjoy playing with your precious cat!" Amethyst said, irritation lacing his words as he turned to the temple.

With a worried gaze, I looked over to Amethyst and yelled out to him.

"We can do it tomorrow! I promise!"

"Forget it, you don't need to if you don't want to. I'm just bothering you right?" Amethyst replied without looking back.

"Amethyst, wait a second!" I yelled out, but fell on deaf ears as Amethyst continued to walk with his hands behind his head.

I watched as Amethyst figure slowly got smaller and smaller as he walked away, worry filling me at the thought of him being mad at me. Sebastian bent his neck down to nudge his face into my side to get my attention, then again when I wasn't responsive the first time. Turning my head to look at him, I just smiled softly and rubbed his face up and down in a soothing manner.

"What do you think I did wrong?" I asked softly to Sebastian, looking towards the temple.

Just getting a whimper in reply, I began chuckling.

"I don't know Stellar? Maybe something you said?" I said in a low tone to make up a voice for Sebastian.

"Hmm, maybe… Maybe…" I said in my regular voice. "It'll probably go away tomorrow… I hope…"

 **-Next Day-**

Waking up, I noticed someone rummaging through the fridge and one thought clicked in my head.

"Amethyst!" I said to myself as I scrambled out my bed and ran down the stairs.

No doubt, there was a bulky, purple man shoving macaroni and cheese down his throat, standing in the middle of the kitchen.

"Hey Amethyst! How's it going! Are you re-" I said walking up to him, before stopping as he walked passed me without a single word, throwing the cardboard box in his mouth and chomping it up as well.

Turning around, I just smiled and tried again.

"Hahaha! Just preparing the mind for th- Ok now you're walking away." I said as I watched Amethyst walk out the door.

Sighing to myself, I looked down at the floor and frowned, not noticing the two gems behind me that just entered through the temple gate.

"Princess, what's wrong? You look down." Garnet said in a nonchalant tone as he kneeled down to look at me.

Looking up at him, I put on a fake smile and hoped it would suffice. "It's nothing, Amethyst and me are just in a little argument, that's all!"

"Amethyst and you? Argument? That's new." Pearl said, standing next to me with a hand on his chin.

"Yeah, but it'll pass by soon! Don't worry!" I said, beaming up to them as best as I could and slowly turned to walk outside. "I'm going to go outside now! I'll see you guys later!" I said, turning my head once more to smile at them and wave before opening the door and leaving.

"I hope it'll pass by soon…" I mumbled to myself before walking towards the beach where Sebastian was sleeping.

* * *

 **No One's POV:**

Amethyst continued to ignore Stellar as days passed, and Stellar progressively got more down as her attempts to talk to Amethyst were proven futile. Going on to the tenth day, that's when the storm finally hit.

Garnet and Pearl were sitting at the counter when Amethyst was passing by and got some random food from the cabinet. They were conversing with each other before they saw Stellar walk in with a tired out expression and smiled a little when she saw Amethyst.

"Hey Ame-" Stellar began but stopped when Amethyst walked pass her and walked out the door, effectively wiping the smile off her face. "Ugh, I'm so stupid!"

Garnet and Pearl looked at each other before getting off their chairs.

"Stellar, what's wrong? I thought you said it was going to get better." Pearl asked worriedly.

"It's nothing." Stellar said, giving a quick smile before running outside, ignoring the calls that were coming from behind her.

Opening the door, she ran while looking at the floor and closed her eyes to stop the oncoming tear, not noticing the person that she was about to run into.

"Umph!" Stellar cried out, as she bumped into a solid body that stopped her from falling back by holding her waist.

Looking up, Stellar noticed Amethyst with an unimpressed face. Tears built up in her eyes and she put her face into his neck, closing the distance between their bodies.

"Amethyst, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you angry, I was acting stupid and…. And…" Stellar said, but couldn't continue as her voice began to crack and turned her sentence incoherent.

Amethyst looked down at the little bundle in his arm, hesitating to take his other arm out of his pocket. Sighing, Amethyst backed up and loosened the hold on Stellar's waist.

* * *

 **Stellar's POV:**

Feeling the hold loosen, I continued to cry and looked down at the ground.

 _Maybe he does ha-_ I thought to myself, before a hand lifted my chin upwards to stare at Amethyst nonchalant eyes.

"Ame-" I started, before lips met my forehead and my eyes widened.

Amethyst took his other hand out of his pocket and wrapped it around my waist, taking his other hand to cradle my head and pulled me closer, resting his chin on the top of my head. My eyes softened and tears continued to run down my face, body shaking as I curled deeper into his embrace.

"Put your arms around my neck." Amethyst said softly.

I let out a small smile, "Ok." I said, voice quivering as I followed his command and let him lift me up to cradle my body close to his.

I felt a swift wind pulling downwards on our bodies, then my hair gravitating up as we fell. Amethyst had jumped over to the shore of the beach, where the sun was steadily setting.

"I'm sorry Amethyst. I'm really, really sorry." I said softly, one last tear flowing down my eyes as Amethyst sat down in the sand, repositioning me so I was sitting on his lap. "I'll stop being stupid, just don't hate me! Please…"

"Stellar, let's get one straight, I may be angry with you, but never to the point where I hate you. I could never hate you. And second, I'm the stupid one." Amethyst said calmly, staring straight ahead at the scenery.

"What? What do you mean you're the stupid one!?" I asked, pulling my face out of his neck, and looking at him.

Amethyst just looked at me and smiled, before lifting his hand up to caress the side of my face, sliding it into my hair, then pushing it behind my ear. His hand lingered for a little bit before reclining his hand behind his body in the sand to hold his torso up.

"I was mad because I thought you forgot about me, and when I yelled at you, I wanted to apologize…. But I didn't know how to approach you…" Amethyst said murmuring the last part, looking away from me.

"Why would you think that?" I asked, letting my arms fall from his neck, onto my lap, frowning slightly.

"Because, you easily befriend people and things Stellar. It makes me worry that you're going to cast me into the shadows, since I'm a mistake and all. It would be easy to replace me, right?" Amethyst said, unmoving from his position with a pained expression.

"Why would you think like that?! How could I ever forget you! You're my family, nothing is going to change that. We're supposed to love each other, no matter what." I said, getting quieter by each sentence.

We sat in silence for a few seconds before Amethyst started to chuckle softly.

"Why did I know you were going to say something like that?" Amethyst asked as he turned his face towards me. "You always know what to say to make me feel better."

"It's true!" I exclaimed with a small pout.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Amethyst said softly, turning my body on his lap to face the scenery as the sun was now half settled.

"It's beautiful!" I said, stars lighting up in my eyes, not noticing Amethyst staring at me with a soft smile.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Amethyst took one of his hands and took hold of my chin, turning it to the side, back to him where he leaned his torso forward. Leaning his head down, he tilted my head upwards a bit before responding.

"It sure it." Amethyst mumbled loud enough for the both of us to hear, continuing to get closer to my face as I just watched in confusion.

Amethyst closed his eyes, wrapping his unoccupied arm around my waist and just before our lips could touch, I was being lifted off his lap by a tug on the back of my shirt. Looking back I noticed Sebastian was swinging his tail back and forth, and purring softly as he stared at me with one eye.

"Sebastian!" I said happily, as he swung his head back, loosening his mouth to make me land on the top of his head.

"You stupid cat! Give me back Stellar!" I heard Amethyst yell from down below.

The only response he got was a loud meow and Sebastian began walking away, ignoring the yells coming from behind him.

"I'm sorry Amethyst! I can't control his actions!" I screamed, looking back at Amethyst who was running towards us.

Turning my head back, I sat down on my bottom and hugged my knees to my chest with one arm, while the other arm petted Sebastian. Smiling, I looked at the sunset and thought one thing. _I love my family so much._

"Sebastian, I'm glad you're here. You'll be part of our family now, aren't you happy?" I said happily, looking down at Sebastian.

* * *

 **No One's POV:**

A large figure was looking into a hologram that showed Stellar and Sebastian walking on the beach, specifically zoomed in on Stellar. The figure observed as Stellar conversed with herself.

"Of course I am Stellar, why wouldn't I be?" Stellar said in the deep made up voice for Sebastian.

"Really! Yay! Then stay here forever! Ok?" Stellar said in her normal voice.

"Ok!" Stellar responded to herself in her made up Sebastian voice.

The large figure turned off the hologram and walked away, chuckling wickedly as he walked away from the control pad, out the door, into the hallway.

"So, my little flower has some unwanted pests around her. It's alright, I'll be taking you soon enough." The figure said, smirking as he walked down the dark, dingy hallway. "Seems like that useless gem is doing its job, standing next to the oblivious princess. Wonder what her expression will be like when it happens." the voice echoed, as the figure disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

Hey Guys!~

So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! It took me like 6 hours to write this, not even exaggerating. Must be perfect! (Most likely an error somewhere =-=) I left it on a cliffhanger! Kufufufufu! I'm so evil! (Unless you already have an idea as to who it is or what's going to happen T^T)

Another chapter will be uploaded this week, i don't know when, but I just know...

Thank you so much for reading, you guys are da bomb! (Just stop, please!) Lol, you mean the world to me!

Have a beautiful day or night, depending on your time zone! Love you guys!


	7. The Rose and the Sword

**The Rose and the Sword**

* * *

 **Stellar's POV:**

I laid on top of Sebastian's head, at the top of beach city where it overlooked the beach. The large crystalized cat was napping on the floor while I softly stroked its head and rested my head on my unoccupied hand – staring at the waves crashing near the shore. It was bright out, and everyone seemed to be busy today.

"What should I do today?" I asked myself, sighing exasperatedly as I turned on my back.

The sun shone on my eyes and I groaned lightly - raising my arm to protect the onslaught of the bright light. It still shined through the cracks of my arms, but it did the trick to stop the burning sensation of looking directly in the sun.

"Sun, go away! This isn't the right time to be so bright!" I yelled to the sky - mad that the day was so bright but there was no one to play with.

Sebastian purred softly, nudging his head to the side and I grinned lightly.

"See, even Sebastian says to go away!" I screamed playfully, knowing it wouldn't get the sun to go away, but still trying anyways.

Sighing once more, I just lay quietly, hoping for something to happen. Until I noticed the light seeping through the cracks of my arms were slowly disappearing and darkness overtook the brightness. Confusion and fear took over me, who was this? Sensing their presence, I noticed it was bigger than me.

" _But wouldn't Sebastian attack anything hostile? Could it be Jasper?!_ " I thought to myself, as I took a deep breath. " _I just want to disappear right now! But I can't just hide in my arm forever!_ "

Gathering my courage, I slowly removed my arms with my eyes shut closed. Then I peeled my eyelids back as slow as I could; my vision was blurred and I could only make out a tan figure. As my eyes got wider, my vision cleared and I noticed the figure was no gem, but rather a human! Wait a second! Is that…

"Conner!" I screamed ecstatically, jumping up into the taller boy arms.

Being prepared, Conner just laughed and caught me – hugging my waist while I wrapped my arms around his neck. Picking me up, he spun us around until we were both in a fit of laughter and we landed back on the floor lightly after a few minutes.

"I missed you," I said softly, cupping his cheek with one of my hands and caressing it with my thumb; completely in awe at the person who didn't show his face for weeks until now.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that!" Conner said sheepishly, looking to the side with a small blush and rubbing his neck in an awkward motion.

Giggling, I stood on my tippy-toes and lightly pressed my lips to the tip of his nose before retracting back shyly back to my original position.

"I-It's a return g-gift for you, since I didn't see you for so long," I said almost incoherently, blood rushing to my face as I moved my hand to rub my arm in a shy manner and staring at everything except the boy in front of me.

* * *

 **Conner's POV:**

I stood in shock, as I stared down at the smaller girl in my arms. Blood rushed to my face and I pulled Stellar underneath my chin to avoid her seeing such an embarrassing view.

" _What am I supposed to do if you do something so cute?_ " I thought to myself as carded my fingers through her long, soft, puffy hair. " _Aghhhhhhhhh! What am I doing right now?!_ "

Without thinking, I backed up a little bit and tilted Stellar's chin upward towards me. Leaning down I kissed her forehead and retracted after a couple seconds of lingering there. Staring down, I was met with a red face and star lit eyes looking directly into mines.

Laughing sheepishly, I slowly backed away from the embrace that seemed to last a lifetime - though I didn't mind.

"I'm sorry Stellar, I didn't mean to do that. I was just really excited to see you…" I said getting quieter after every word.

Looking at the said girl, she was still starstruck and unmoving from the same spot. After a few seconds, I chuckled as the girl snapped out of it and quickly reassured me.

"It's ok Conner, I was just surprised that's all!" Stellar all but shouted out to quickly.

"Geez Stellar, hahaha, thank you for understanding." I said in a amused tone. "Do you want to go play something? You seemed bored."

"Of course!" The smaller girl said, beaming up to me as she ran over to me and grasped my hand in hers as she dragged me down the body of the strange, large cat that I didn't question.

"Stellar, we have all week you know!" I said, voice quivering as I was forced to run towards the barn, but didn't mind because it was Stellar that was dragging me.

"All week!" Stellar said abruptly stopping, making me run into her and push us both on the grass.

* * *

 **No One's POV:**

"I am so sorry!" Conner said worriedly, pushing his torso up from the smaller girl underneath him.

"It's Ok, that was my fault, hahaha." Stellar said jokingly as she looked up into Conner eyes which were staring down at her.

Conner breath stopped as he looked at the beautiful girl underneath him. Both his hands were on either side of Stellar's head on the ground, and his knees were on either side of her waist. Observing her face, he noticed a small dirt mark on her cheek.

"You have something right there." Conner said softly, only loud enough for both of them to hear.

"Where!" Stellar said loudly, rubbing her face in different directions to be rid of the embarrassing stain.

Conner chuckled lightly and moved one of his hands to cup Stellar's cheek, running his thumb over the dirt mark twice to rid of the stain. His thumb lingered over the smaller girl's cheek momentarily before stopping.

"You're so beautiful Stellar." Conner said, causing said girl to blush an unbelievable red.

"Conner, -" Stellar started before he was being lifted off of her by a towering figure.

After Conner was lifted off of her, Stellar was picked up underneath her arms and cradled into a familiar chest. Turning her head, she saw a large, masculine figure holding Conner by the back of his collar, leaving him to dangle fearfully.

"Heyyyy Garnet! Long time no see!" Conner said with a fake happy tone, sweat beginning to run as his nervousness set in.

In front of Conner was Pearl and Amethyst; Pearl cradling Stellar to his chest in a protective manner and Amethyst holding a defensive position in front of both of them. All three gems holding a cold, stone emotion as they stared at the human boy who they found in a compromising position with their innocent rose. Anger and protectiveness welled up inside of them when they saw they situation play out, and it didn't take them any quicker to pull the sly boy away from Stellar.

"I know what it looks like, but I can explain - we just fell." Conner said quickly, gesturing his hands to emphasize his words.

"So was there any reason your hands were on Stellar's face?" Garnet said nonchalantly, having a hint of anger in his low, baritone voice.

"There was just dirt on her face! Hahaha, it was on instinct." Conner replied, laughing nervously.

"Sure it was, you Conner yawner!" Amethyst screamed, "How dare you touch Stellar with your dirty paws!"

"I didn't mean to!" Conner said.

"That's what they all say!" Amethyst said in a accusing tone as he leaned in close towards Conner.

In the background, Pearl was checking for any injuries or artificial marks on Stellar's milky skin. Stellar kept reassuring him that she was fine, but she was only tucked back underneath Pearl's chin while he kept checking. After a couple of minutes, Stellar began struggling in his hold to go on the floor, but Pearl held sturdy and trapped her in his arms. The small girl turned her head to look at Conner while he was being interrogated and finally grown tired of the three overprotective gems.

"Guys, I'm fine! It was my fault we fell and Conner was just helping me get something off my face." Stellar said loudly, just enough for the small group to hear.

Everyone silenced as they looked at the small girl, still struggling in Pearl arms.

"Are you sure he didn't do anything indecent to you?" Pearl questioned.

"I don't know what you mean by indecent things, but he didn't do anything terrible - he would never hurt me." Stellar replied, with a slightly confused look on her face.

All three gems sighed in relief. Garnet let Conner down, as the human boy stumbled until he caught his footing and stood up straight, fixing his shirt.

"Thanks." Conner said quietly.

Pearl set Stellar down onto the ground and watched her run over to Conner, asking him if he was okay. The three gems looked at each other and nodded in confirmation to something that didn't need to be spoken aloud. They would keep Conner as far away as possible from Stellar in the time he stayed here. He posed too much of a threat to Stellar's innocence and relationship mind. Plus, they were just really protective and possessive over their precious gem – she was their only sunshine anyways. They wouldn't let anyone take her away from them as long as they were alive, which was a long time for a gem (unless they got smashed of course).

"Oh yeah, I'm not beautiful Conner. You're just being nice! But it's really nice to hear from you, thank you." Stellar said, hugging the taller boy – nuzzling his neck in the process.

Conner chuckled shyly as he blushed and wrapped his arms around the smaller girl's waist.

"What are you talking about Stellar, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Conner said, momentarily forgetting the three protective gems who were fuming at this statement.

" _Never mind, this kid is dead!_ " The gems thought as they approached the two who were in their own world with an intimidating aura.

Stellar and Conner looked up, Stellar as oblivious as ever, and Conner in fear for his life.

"Hehehehe, can we talk this out?" Conner said sheepishly.

"It's too late for that!" Amethyst screamed.

That day, it was filled with screams, laughs, and loud booms which was coming from the top of beach city. Overall, Stellar was happy, her family and best friend was here, what more could she ask for?

Little did everyone know, a large, crystalized cat was observing them in the process and sending it all too home world where a gem was observing them with a malicious smirk.

* * *

Hey guys ~

I feel so bad! I haven't uploaded in 2 months, oh mah gosh! I'm so sorry, I broke my promise on weekly uploads! T-T

Tbh, highschool sucks right now - homework is on overload and spanish/english is making me suffer. *sigh* I'm sorry for ranting, lol.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it's not as long as the other ones but it'll have to do for some time. I love you guys so much! I can't believe all the love I'm receiving from you guys, that goes for the people passing by as well. (Meiji, they don't love you, stop trying to force your love onto them...=-=) *cries*

Lol, seriously though, I hope you guys are anticipating the next chapter. (pstttt...It's going to reveal the mystery character!) "Who's saying that?!"

Ugh, I'm crazy - have a beautiful day or night depending on where you live, and make sure not to sleep at 4 A.M like me... Or do, I'm not judging ^^


End file.
